Percy Abused
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Okay, it is rated M because of the abuse that happens to Percy...only that...yeah...Percy is abused and Poseidon sees the after affects...not much to do with Poseidon or gods...just Percy who got abused...aged 5 percy


**So, I don't know. A one-shot. Its about Percy being abused by Gabe, but his dad watching and sorta helping...well it should be. I s'pose it goes where it goes. Its dark but I'm dark at the moment. One thing. Abuse is not alright. If you know anyone who has been abused or are being abused or even you yourself. Tell someone. Its not cool. And you don't want to go through it alone. (BTW I wrote this while listening to depressing songs and Concrete Angel-Martina McBride came on) Also it's been rated M because of abuse, thats the only reason. If you don't like abuse then click back.**

* * *

><p>A small boy of about 5 with messy black hair and sea green eyes, sat crying behind a sofa. Blood was slowly running down his arm from what looked like a glass cut. His eyes were puffy and red. Blood was staining his t-shirt.<p>

"D-dad...where are you?" He called out to himself, knowing the apartment was empty, he started sobbing, "G-Gabe is right. You don't love me!"

Crying loudly from pain or grief or for want of something he will never know, he thought back to what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Percy ran into the living room, trying to get through to the kitchen, when he saw Gabe watching the TV. <em>

"_Get to your room, you piece of shit." He growled._

_Percy shook with fear, he didn't want another beating from the drunk man, but he was also to thirsty. He needed a drink because his energy was draining and water always helped him, "I'm thirsty."_

_Gabe smirked, "And I'm bored. So get out of my sight before I turn you into my entertainment."_

_The boy ran through and into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drunk it feeling so much better but then he faced another problem. To get back without Gabe seeing._

_Percy sat on a chair and thought for a minute. If his mum was here he could get back without a problem but of course she was working late tonight._

_He decided. Lining up at the door ready to dash to his room, eyes closed, he took a deep breath. Percy opened his eyes to come face to face with a pot belly. _

_Gabe stood in the doorway, a murderous look in his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to see you."_

_Percy wanted to shout I'm sorry, but he felt he had to take this beating that was coming._

_Gabe began to unbuckle his belt. "Undress now."_

_Percy began to take off his clothes until all he was left in was his boxers. Gabe had a belt in his hand and was looking at Percy like a rabid dog._

_Gabe pulled his hand back and whipped down the belt. Percy at the last minute turned around and the belt lashed across his back._

_"Wimp!" Gabe screamed, "Stand forward and take it properly!"_

_Percy wimpered in reponse and turned back around._

_Gabe lashed down again, hitting Percy on the shoulder and down his back. Percy fell to his knees._

_"Weak," Gabe sneered, "like your father. No wonder he left you. He took one look at you and thought what a wimp."_

_The small boy felt his anger raise but he couldn't do anything because he knew he was outmatched, "My dad didn't do that...he loved me." Percy muttered as he tried to get up from the floor._

_Gabe kicked him in the stomach, "Yeah he loved you so much didn't he. He left you here alone with your mom. You're lucky I showed up, you would have been left with her not learning the real ways of a man."_

_You're not a man, Percy thought, you're a monster!_

_Suddenly the sink exploded covering Gabe with foul washing up water. _

_Gabe glared down at Percy furious, "You're gonna pay for that punk!"_

_Percy didn't know what he had done, all he knew is that Gabe was angry...more angry than normal._

_Percy tried to stand up but the pain in the stomach was so much that he was forced to crawl. He crawled backwards until he was under the table where he curled up in a ball hoping to soothe the pain._

_He pulled his head out the ball when he heard glass smashed. He opened his eyes to see Gabes bare feet trying to avoid the end of a glass bottle on the floor with bits of smaller glass around it._

_"Come out you little bastard! You know you fucking deserve this so come and get it you unwanted cunt!" Gabe screamed._

_Percy shuddered under the table, Gabe never swore that badly unless he was losing a game or was really really angry, the worst he said around Percy (because Sally insisted) was shit._

_Suddenly the whole table moved to reveal Percy's trembling body. _

_Percy screamed and tears ran down his face. He wondered how the next door neighbours couldn't hear this. How could they not come and stop Gabe? Did they just listen getting off the pain he was feeling? Or did they just not care?_

_Gabe grabbed his arm pulling Percy's light body upright._

_Percy felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket._

_Gabe bent down to Percy's level and glared into his eyes, "You little son-of-a-bitch. You will pay!" Gabe spat in his face._

_Looking at Percy's arm Gabe pulled back his own arm. This was why he told Percy to strip. It gave him easier access to hurt him and Sally wouldn't see any blood stained clothes. The fact was she already had but had no choice but to ignore it, otherwise she would lose Percy forever. _

_Gabe plunged the glass bottle into his arm and Percy cried out in pain._

_Blood started flowing down his arm and Gabe dropped the boy._

_Kicking him in the stomach for one good measure, he turned to leave and said, "That is what you get...you're weak...just like your fucking father"._

_When Percy heard the front door open and slam shut, he crawled to his clothes and somehow miraculously managed to get dressed._

_He then crawled to where he would always go after a beating, behind the sofa. He pulled his knees upto his chest and started crying, no sobbing for his father._

* * *

><p>Now he sat, his constant crying of dad turning to quiet mumbles as his blood was slowly draining from the wound. He was aching all over and he was sure if he pee'd there would be blood coming out as always after a beating.<p>

Slowly the sobs faded as Percy lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy<em>, Poseidon thought over and over, having seen the attack. He was sitting by the Olympian fountain crying freely, head in his hands. Poseidon was just doing his 6 monthly check up that he did after every solstice meeting.

Apollo, who had just finished his duty, chose this moment to walk in on the sobbing Poseidon. "Uncle P, whats wrong?" He asked.

Poseidon could not reply, he just pointed to the fountain with eyes full of hatred.

Apollo took a look and gasped, "My lord Poseidon." He tried to say sympathetically.

The lord of the sea looked at Apollo and growled, "I'm not looking for sympathy."

Apollo nodded, "Of course sire...why don't you call him an ambulance?"

Poseidon waked his head on the wall and it went through the solid marble, Apollo winced for his uncles pain, "Why didn't I think of that? Vlaccus!"

"I'll do it for you Uncle Poseidon." Apollo said planning to do more than call the ambulance. He form a mobile phone from the air, "Hello, 911? Please can you go to..." And he rattled of the address as Poseidon ran from the room to go to the hospital, he was in such a rush that he didn't flash out.

* * *

><p>The sound of sirens registered in Percy's mind, then the door getting bashed open and the smashing of pictures and vases.<p>

The sound of rapid footsteps in the apartment as people ran around trying to find him. He groaned, he just wanted them to leave so he could sleep.

"Behind the sofa!" One of the people shouted.

The sofa was pulled forward and blinding light hit Percy's eyes, the world was tilted and blurred. Percy didn't realize that he was lying on his side. He registered the wretching that was in background, probably from seeing his bruised and cut body.

"How long has he been here?" One of the men asked.

A women replied him, "I don't know."

Suddenly he was pulled up to sitting, then he was floating. Everything was a blur.

Percy's limp body was being carried in the arms of a strong man who was running to the ambulance.

"5 mins to the hospital, kid, you can hold on can't you?" Said a calm voice. Percy opened his eyes to see a man was golden brown eyes, a slight tan, and golden hair. He looked to be 17, not the age normally associated with being a paramedic. His face had smile wrinkles but at the moment a worry line was being engraved into his forehead, "Call me Apollo kid, I'm gonna fix you."

It took a while for Percy to realize that it was raining, but the water seemed to ease his pain, not much but enough...to fall asleep.

Apollo laughed, Zeus would kill him later, but he would take the consequences if it meant making Uncle P feel better and stop the storms and pain to the humans.

The women, however, glared at him for laughing, if only she knew who he was.

* * *

><p>Posiedon arrived in the hotel, covered in rain so as not to draw attention to himself.<p>

"My son." He gasped at the bewildered receptionist, "Percy Jackson?"

"I'm sorry sir," She said in a naval voice that made you cringe, "but no, Percy Jackson has been admitted."

"What if I say Perseus?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

Poseidon shook his head and sat down, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He roared his last no and started sobbing quietly into his hands, he had no idea where his son was, and the world had no idea a sea god was upset as tsunamis, earthquakes, hurricanes and storms happened world wide. It was as if the world was black as the sea.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Percy." Apollo said, slapping the small child's face lightly trying to waken him.<p>

Apollo looked up at the vitals screen, something was not right with the heartbeat line. He looked back at the face of the small child, _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"DAMMIT!" Apollo shouted, "He's going into VF! GET ME THE PADDLES."

Apollo ripped open the shirt of the young demigod, bruises covered him and Apollo couldn't help but wince. He heard the women throw up behind him. Apollo placed the pads on Percy's chest, "Please, please, please, work." He muttered.

"1" He started, "2" he continued, "3 and SHOCK!"

A pulse went through Percy and his body jolted and arc from the electricity, but the monitor continued to flat line.

"And again," He told the team, "1, 2, 3, and SHOCK!"

Percy's body arced and the slammed into the bed, the monitor began to beep evenly.

Suddenly the ambulance skidded to a halt.

* * *

><p>Poseidon was sat starring into space when the doors to A 'n' E were rammed open. Poseidon noticed Apollo run up to the gurney and could only assume it was his son, worry about the details of Apollo later.<p>

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted running up to the gurney.

"Stand back sir." A women paramedic said.

"That's my son..." Poseidon said desperately.

"Okay sir." The women allowed him to walk alongside.

"Names Perseus Jackson, age 5, found unconscious behind sofa, vicious beating caused multiple bruising, internal injuries and a few external that are bleeding. Judging from the extent of bruising he was beat 5 hours ago."

Poseidon choked up at this news.

"Went into VF on the ambulance, had to use paddles, first time unresponsive, second...well we got a heartbeat, it was unsteady however."

They went into the resus room and Poseidon stopped at the doors and gazed into the intimidating room. Apollo was dancing around Percy, shining lights into his eyes, making him move parts of his body, taking blood tests, that general thing and Poseidon just stood there starring.

Seeing Percy, his own flesh and blood, like this was downright painful. He had failed, yet another, of his own demigod children, but he couldn't help thinking I'm here now. I can change this, but then he remembered the laws, the stupid 'Ancient all Divine Laws' and how they would stop him. He kicked the wall.

Then, Apollo came out with a relieved smile.

"He's gonna be okay." And Poseidon attacked him in a hug. Being the lord of the sea, one of the all powerful gods he had never hugged much, but right now, he felt almost human.

A paramedic walked out and patted Apollo on the back, "Well done, Dr. Pheobus." Then she winked and walked away.

Apollo nodded after her, not even registering that she was even mildly beautiful, "If only I could get some nectar and ambrosia...he would be out by the morning."

Poseidon nodded and told him to go get some. While Poseidon was talking to Apollo a nurse had moved Percy into a cubicle.

The boy was a spitting image of a younger Poseidon, minus a fat lip and bandages.

Poseidon walked in smiling a weak smile.

Percy looked down from starring at the ceiling and jumped at seeing the sea god, "Who are you?" He asked, he didn't know him, but Percy trusted this man indefinitely.

"Heya, Percy." Poseidon savored the moment, "How are you?"

"In pain..." Percy said.

Poseidon shook his head, "Well, that's no good, is it?"

Percy shook his head. Poseidon made a bottle of water appear and started moving it so that it covered his bruises, it wouldn't heal internal problems...and it would take a while as he was younger, but it was worth a shot.

Percy watched in awe, and then when the water touched him he gasped as he didn't get wet. Poseidon laughed at his face, "Get some rest, son."

"Son?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Poseidon stayed there all night, watching his son sleep, keeping his watery shield on the young demigod. When Apollo arrived back with nectar and ambrosia, Poseidon fed it to his son as Apollo watch in...envy? At the time the god could spend with his child.<p>

He looked behind him, the paramedic was still there starring at him. He looked back, staring into her eyes He saw her future and he remembered her...

"I have to go Uncle P...just take off in the morning, erase memories, oh you know the procedure."

Poseidon just nodded.

Apollo went off to talk to Miss Fletcher.

* * *

><p>Come morning, Percy was completely healed. Poseidon just smiled, a warm genuine smile at his son.<p>

"Let's get you home." Poseidon said.

Percy shook his head, "Mommy said not to trust strangers." He muttered.

Poseidon laughed, that sounded just like Sally, "Don't worry, I'm you're father, no danger here."

Percy's eyes lit up and he ran to hug his father and Poseidon smiled, but also thought of how he would have to erase this memory and his son would grow up to resent him.

* * *

><p>Percy, on the way back, would not stop asking questions, 'Where have you been dad?', 'Why did you go dad?', 'Did you miss mommy and me?' and many more.<p>

He'd missed Sally and wanted to see her but from what he could gather from Percy's ramblings she was on holiday.

When he got them back to the apartment, after spending the day with Percy, he bent down to Percy's height.

Percy pulled the ultimate question, "Are you coming back in? Can you get rid of Smelly Gabe?"

Poseidon nodded, "I will come back eventually. I've missed you child." He put his arms around Percy and let a tear escape out of his eye.

When he pulled away, Percy looked confused, Poseidon then placed an index finger on Percy's forehead, taking the memories and causing him to fall asleep.

Poseidon the opened the door and took Percy in, finding his room and tucking him into his bed, he would not remember Poseidon or the beating.

After he walked out of the room, he saw Gabe, standing there with a broken glass bottle pointed at him.

"Don't try anything. Why did you bring back that thing?"

Poseidon flicked his hand and the bottle flew out of Gabe's hand. He then placed his hand on Gabes forehead and pulled the memories of the beating and of himself. Instead of placing Gabe carefully on the sofa, he punched him round the wife.

"Never beat my son again." He growled.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Sally arrived home she found Gabe on the floor and did nothing about it. In fact she acted as if he wasn't there and went straight to Percy's room.<p>

He was sitting there drawing a picture of the sea and a bright smile. When he saw Sally however, he dropped his pad and crayons, "Mommy, you're home early." He said.

"Weather problems, sweety." She told him, "Whats that, honey?" She asked her son.

"I-I don't know." He said looking down, "But I have a question..."

"Ask away, Percy." Sally said calmly.

"What was dad like?" He asked.

This question caught her by surprise, he had never before asked about Poseidon, "Why do you want to know, sweety?"

"Because I remember a glow...a smile."

* * *

><p><strong>3,204 without AN's Sorry for the dark subject, dark mood equals dark fanfics. Flame all you like, if you're angry flame the heck out of my story. If it was a waste of time say so. If it was horrid say so. I will not care at all.**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
